


Not suited for suits

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Reno did try his best to fit into the standard Turk's uniform. That worked out great for all of 10 seconds.
Relationships: Reno & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Not suited for suits




End file.
